Sonic Next Level
by Ginks
Summary: After a tragedy with a friend, Sonic lives through his life in a whole new different way. Greater Evil emerges, new friends, foes and victims as well. This is an actionpacked and pretty violent fan fiction. Sometimes humorous. Don't miss out.
1. Chapter 1 Scene 1

**CHAPTER 1: Aftermath**

**Scene 1: The past**

Nighttime soon struck in the world. The stores in downtown start to close for the day. Gates are raised down at the front entrance once everyone has left the stores. In the meantime, it's starts to drizzle a bit, and soon a downpour starts as clouds formed in the clear sky, and fused together to bring rain to the ground.

One was leaving the store after getting some items from a shop, and started heading home as fast as he could. He stomped with his feet hard on the puddles in the street while getting home. Downtown wasn't such a long way from their house, so he didn't have to go too far. Quickly, he made his feet go faster, until they've seemed to turn into a spinning circle, and then the speed demon zoomed to his house.

Shortly after arriving to the front of the house, the rain had stopped, and the drenched hedgehog, Sonic started to twist the knob on his door, while letting out a soft sigh. Sonic then started to shake some of the water off of his fur and quills, and entered his house.

When Sonic got into his house, he ran upstairs and locked himself in his own room. Tails heard Sonic coming back, so he opened his door to examine things. He saw that Sonic had kept the door open, and there was a small trail of things such as dust and a few outdated fliers that he picked up when running in some pretty high speeds back to the neighborhood. Tails looked on the counter of the living room, and saw a picture of a young hedgehog. Tails remembered now.

He had a feeling that Sonic was still upset about what happened on their last mission. He picked up the picture of the green hedgehog portrayed in the frame. It was one of their friends, Ginkgo, who had joined in to help Sonic and his crew.

Sonic was resting on his bed, and hugging his Sonic Plushie by his chest. He looked at the ceiling, and sighed. He had thoughts about not going on missions for quite a while. Since the events that happened on his last mission, he felt that he could be putting his friends in danger. He thought that he was the cause for what happened to Ginkgo. In the previous adventure, Sonic and his friends were out to bring light back to the world after Eggman robbed the light from the residents. During process though, Ginkgo couldn't keep up with Sonic, and got left behind.

"**Could it be?"** Sonic whispered to himself. **"Could I be the cause of my friends getting into trouble all the time?"** He grasped on his Sonic Plushie harder, and squinted a bit. **"Perhaps if I wasn't on missions all the time, Ginkgo might still be here. His brother is more annoying than ever, Shadow has just been the jerk he's always been, and Knuckles just hasn't been doing anything other than guarding the Master Emerald at Angel Island."** Sonic sighed again, and tried to go to sleep. **"Maybe I should just stop going on adventures. Maybe then, my friends can be safe, and Eggman can't do harm to them."** He thought, and he closed his eyes, and tried to get some rest.

Tails entered the room to check on Sonic. He saw that Sonic had fallen asleep pretty quickly, and he found it wise not to disturb him. So Tails slowly closed the door, trying to avoid sudden creaks on the door. Tails returned to his room to sleep.

Nighttime remains in the sky for quite a while, but it eventually goes away. In a couple of hours, the stars and moon started to disappear, and the sun was slowly rising. The light from the sun shined and touched the ground on the street Sonic lived on.

Amy was up, and in the kitchen preparing food for the boys upstairs. Tails woke up shortly, and ran towards the bathroom to wash his face. When in the bathroom, he soaked a small towel, and drenched his face a few times with it. He soon grew a bit more alert when he caught the scent of the food that Amy was preparing with his sensitive nose. Tails smiled a bit, and started following the aroma downstairs.

"**Wow!"** he said to himself **"Amy seems to be a really good cook. Breakfast smells delicious"** he continued to say in his mind as he licked his lips. **"I wonder what kind of stuff she's making today. Sonic had better wake up soon or I'll probably eat everything before he's up"** he said in a jokingly matter. Tails continued walking downstairs and into the kitchen, where Amy was preparing the food. Tails smiled at Amy, and Amy smiled back.

"**Well, I see that you're up, Tails"** said Amy **"So you caught the scent of breakfast?"** she asked. Tails giggled a bit and blushed

"**Yeah, foxes kind of have a keen sense of smell, so what exactly are you cooking?"** he asked **"I bet it'll be luscious"** said Tails as he licked his lips

"**Yeah, I'm making pancakes today"** Amy giggled **"I sure hope Sonic will love it."** Amy paused for a while and looked towards Tails, seeing her blue hero missing. **"Speaking of which, where is Sonic? He's usually up before all of us"** Amy pointed out

Tails listened to Amy, and wondered for a bit

"**I wonder why he hasn't got up yet?"** he said to Amy **"I'll check in his room then"** he said as he started flying upstairs towards Sonic's room. Amy remained downstairs and watched Tails enter Sonic's room

"**Hey Sonic!" **Tails cried out as he flew towards Sonic and tugged his shoulder. **"Rise and shine buddy!" **Tails spoke in an energetic tone

"**Leave me be"** Sonic moaned softly, and he pulled the sheets above his head

"**Sonic, what's wrong?"** asked Tails. Sonic rolled over on his back and stared at Tails with a bit of watery eyes. Tails twisted his head a bit, confused. **"Have you been crying again last night?"** he asked. **"You're still upset about the previous mission we went on, huh?"** Sonic nodded and sighed

"**Why did it have to happen? Things like this have never happened before on my missions"** Sonic squealed** "Why did this happen to Ginkgo? I should have protected him along the journey, but in the end he sacrificed himself in order to save the two of us" **Sonic moaned a bit more and took a few breaths. Tails slanted his eyes a bit, feeling sorrow in him too. He also missed Ginkgo just as much as Sonic.

"**Poor Ginkgo"** whispered Tails

"**Yeah, he was with us here one day, and now he's just gone"** Sonic said as he started picking up a flashback.

**FLASHBACK:**

Ginkgo was sitting on a plain next to Sonic and he smiled at Sonic. The next scene Sonic picked up was when the whole world went almost pitch black. Tails and Ginkgo stood behind Sonic, and he could feel a reassured hug given by Ginkgo. Ginkgo started creating some light energy around him and smiled at Sonic as always.

"**Don't worry, Sonic!" **Ginkgo reassured **"We'll be able to stop the evil guy's plans. After all, you're our hero and you've always been there to help us out"** he continued. Sonic smiled and agreed.

"**You're right! These problems will always be fixed up. Because heroes triumph the dark" **Ginkgo nodded and agreed with Sonic. Tails agreed too, and they started heading for the next scene. This time, the three of them stood near the entrance of a base.

"**I guess we have to go in now"** Tails cued as he slowly walked in with Sonic and Ginkgo.

**PAUSE**

"**At that very moment, Ginkgo was with us, but at the next, he just pretty much vanished"** Sonic said still a bit downhearted.

END PAUSE:

"**Guys!"** called Ginkgo **"We got to hurry! This place is gonna blow up in less than 30 seconds." **With that quote, Sonic and Tails found a rocket very much like the ones in the Adventure Series, and the three of them rode on it. 15 seconds passed and they were halfway through the gate, but Ginkgo instantly fell off the rocket. However, Sonic and Tails knew that he let go on purpose. They knew that he was thinking that he was slowing them down and that they couldn't get out of the base in time, so he jumped off and the rocket continued to soar out of the base, where as it exploded right when Sonic and Tails got out, taking Ginkgo along with it.

**END FLASHBACK**

"**It's a horrible scene"** Sonic whined and pressed his hands against his head while shaking it **"And I can't drown that very scene out of my head. It just hurts me so. The fact that Ginkgo was killed! It's got to be my fault for what's happened!"** he screamed

"**Sonic!"** cried Tails

"**It's my fault that happened to Ginkgo. It's probably been my fault from the very start. All I ever do when we're on a new adventure is bring my friends into trouble!"** he paused to take a breath **"I decided, that I will no longer go on another adventure or mission!"**

"**Sonic!"** Tails cried again


	2. Chapter 1 Scene 2

**Scene 2: Outside Business**

Tails was still stunned by the news Sonic had just told him. Tails walked closer to Sonic still with a stunned face.

"**Sonic!"** he started **"You're really sure about this? You really think you're troubling us?"**

"**Of course!"** Sonic replied back swiftly, **"Who causes Amy to be kidnapped all the time? Who caused Shadi his brother's life, and don't remind me of the time that Angel Island was almost destroyed. It was all me! My fault!"** Sonic shouted all at once, then he tried to catch his breath and calm down. Tails still tried to comfort Sonic, and patted his back

"**Come now, Sonic! Even a hero can't be perfect. Heroes can't always be there on time in order to save the weak. Even though you're really fast, things just happened the way it did."** Tails took a glimpse at Sonic, and Sonic looked back too, and then sighed.

"**Alright, Tails!"** Sonic moaned **"I'll try to calm down a bit"**

Tails smiled

"**That's great!"** said Tails **"So let's go downstairs and eat. Amy has been waiting for us probably for quite a while."** Said Tails as he ran lightly down the stairs. Sonic smiled and slid on the railing.

**"Wait for me little buddy!"** Sonic called out to Tails

When they both reached the ground, they ran into the kitchen, only to see Amy there, eating the pancakes she made for Sonic and Tails. Amy saw them come in and blushed a little.

"**Heh, sorry!"** she apologized **"You kept me waiting, and I got a little hungry, so I just ate your pancakes Tails."**

Sonic chuckled a bit

**"Right, a little!"** he replied

Sonic and Tails stared at Amy for a while. Tails sighed a bit, and Sonic laughed, then sighed afterwards to catch his breath

"**Oh it's alright, Amy! We did kind of keep you waiting."** Sonic's mind was kind of focused off of the tragedy that happened on his last mission now, since he was with his friends and having the usual fun.

"**It's fine though, I'll share half of my pancakes with Tails."** Tails smiled at his buddy, and Sonic smiled back. They both sat down and grabbed a few pancakes to put on their plates.

Sonic grabbed a piece of the pancake with his fork, but before placing it in his mouth, he eyed towards the radio.

"**Wonder what's on the news?"** Sonic asked as he turned the radio on, and putting the fork in his mouth.

On the news, there were reports of several kinds of things, listed:

"**For today's news, Station Square is still going pretty slowly."** Said the reporter **"A lot of the spots tend to be a bad neighborhood for young frolicking animals, and there's still a cat missing from a Mystic Ruin resident."** The reporter continued. **"There have also been reports of Dr. Eggman plotting another scheme near the area. Most likely trying to demolish the city."**

Sonic glared as soon as he heard Eggman from the radio

**"Eggman!"** The team cried out

"**It's been a week or so, and already he's plotting revenge?"** Sonic shouted in fury **"That guy just NEVER gives up!"** he shouted as he jumped off his seat and headed for the door.

"**Wait! Sonic!"** cried Amy trying to catch up to Sonic before he opened the door **"What about breakfast?"** she asked

"**Uh... It can wait."** Answered Sonic **"There are other things to deal with, like Eggman!"** Sonic shouted as he clenched his fist and showed fury in his eyes. **"That Bastard!"** cussed Sonic as he ran outside and slammed the door behind him. He then started heading towards Station Square… up until…

"**Hold it, Sonic! You idiot hedgehog!" /b shouted the voice of a 12-year-old hedgehog standing behind Sonic. **

**Sonic froze when hearing the voice and a sweat drop rolled off his face. He gulped and shivered a bit, squinting his eye. Blank rings started appearing around his shrinking pupils.**

"**No!"** he cried **"Not… It's…"** he squirmed taking breaths trying to say each word.

"**Sha-di!"** shouted the spiky green long-eared hedgehog that wore an orange vest and blue pants in the same sort of way as Classic Sonic games were advertised at the ending.

"**What you have a panic attack? Why should you be worried?"** asked Shadi **"You're our hero! You're not supposed to be panicking because of a freak hedgehog like me!"** he sneered. **"And I thought I was the only one who freaked out so easily."** he added in

"**What do you want anyways?"** barked Sonic, apparently Sonic was not in the mood to take any of the way Shadi was acting. As of that, Shadi always acted like this towards Sonic, and just about anyone that stars in video games.

"**If this is still about Ginkgo, you gotta give it a rest! What has happened has happened. Why don't you just go back to your spell to resurrect him or something!"** Sonic shrieked in a demanding like tone **"You're wasting valuable time, aren't you?"** he pointed out and turned his back on Shadi.

Shadi just gave a crossed look and stuck his tongue out at Sonic

"**You don't tell me what to do!"** Shadi mumbled in disgust **"I do whatever I want, now you'd better be out of my sight before I decide to slash you with my Sugar Cane!"** he threatened.

Sonic just mocked Shadi by imitating his phrase with a weird face, making noises with his tongue, which frustrated Shadi a bit

**"I'm serious, Sonic!"** Shadi warned

Sonic quickly turned around and pointed his middle finger at Shadi, causing Shadi to freeze and his pupils to shrink a bit.

"**See Shadi!"** Sonic said softly with a smirk and frustration mark showing as he tried to suppress his anger and keep his cool **"This is why everyone hates you!"** he said continuing to smirk **"All you do is make fun of people, and blame them for things that just had to happen. You're just an annoying brat that likes things his way!"** he shouted as he put his arm back on his side.

Shadi twitched his eye and stared at Sonic

"**That was completely uncalled for!"** Shadi said to himself **"Geez, you don't have a right to do that to me, Sonic!"** he shouted as he started charging towards Sonic

"**What? Now you're gonna attack me?"** asked Sonic **"Shadi! You're so predi"- **

Just before Sonic could finish his sentence, he had a hard collision in the gut as Shadi punched him. Sonic fell onto the ground momentarily coughing, then he tried to get up and ran towards Shadi, growling and glaring with his emerald green eyes at Shadi, whom was smiling.

"**If I'm so predictable,"** Shadi began **"How come you didn't see that coming?"**

"**Why do you always try to aggravate me?!"** shouted Sonic **"Geez! While you're at it, why don't you just give me another punch, you son of a bitch!"** Sonic demanded

Shadi smiled, ready to charge again

**"Fine! Suit yourself!"** Shadi insisted as he charged up another punch, ready to hit Sonic. Sonic though stayed calm.

In the meantime, Shadi tripped on a rock, having a collision, face flat to the ground, cancelling the punch. Sonic laughed

**"Wow!"** Sonic shouted sarcastically **"What the hell was that supposed to be?"** he mocked

Shadi lifted himself up, spurting a bit **"I'm heading to Station Square, so leave me alone!"** he said as he headed down. Shadi began to follow him.

"**You can't leave yet! I haven't even slashed you with my Sugar Cane yet! Get back here!"** shouted Shadi as he followed Sonic down the road.


	3. Chapter 1 Scene 3

**Scene 3: On the way to Station Square**

Sonic started running in high speeds, knowing that Shadi was following behind as he turned his head to see what was behind him. Sonic didn't care much and he just started running faster. He headed out of the bumpy road path and soon into a nearby forest that was close to their street.

"**Okay!"** Sonic said to himself **"After cutting through the forest, I should be getting closer to Station Square in order to stop Eggman's plans"** Sonic glared and pouted **"That idiot!"** he shouted as he took a faster speed and his feet started burning up while rage grew in Sonic.

Sonic ran out of the forest and he halted for a while to take the view. Up on the hill he could see Station Square below, and he noticed a device set up on a patch of land. Sonic growled as he had a feeling it was Eggman on the lower hill and he took his speed again to race there. **"Eggman!"** he screeched as he approached the lower hill and stopped right in front of him.

It turns out really was Eggman and he turned around to see the Blue Blur standing next to him.

"**Well!"** Eggman began **"It would seem that you have finally arrived."** He said adding a snicker after he finished

Sonic gave a nasty glare to Eggman

"**What are you planning now?!"** Sonic blurted **"Why must you come up with these plans so early?"** he asked **"Sometimes, I just really want to scream at the top of my lungs and make your stupid ears bleed!"** Sonic continued to screech. **"Now you'd better tell me what that machine over there does!"** Sonic said while threatening with his fist

Eggman smiled and agreed

"**I was hoping you'd ask me!"** said Eggman as he walked towards the machine and started pointing it towards Sonic. **"This creation should be one of the best ones ever. Because today…" **he began **"Today, you shall no longer be in existence, Sonic the Hedgehog!"**

Sonic gave a confused look and twitched his eye a bit with a uneasy frown

"**How so?"** asked Sonic **"With that stupid ray thing?"** he asked pointing to the device.

Eggman smirked

"**It's not just a ray, Sonic"** Eggman continued **"Once hit by the ray, you will be disassembled into tiny particles and disintegrated, and then with you out of the way I can finally take control of the world!"** he said and started laughing evilly.

Sonic didn't show a spark of fear though; he just sat still and looked directly at the ray.

"**Dream on, Eggman!"** shouted Sonic as he put a smirk on his face again **"I'm not that easy to destroy!"** He said putting his arms on his side, and a bit later, he stuck his tongue out at Eggman.

"**Show's what you think, you cocky hedgehog!"** Eggman replied as he started charging up the ray, and pointed it towards Sonic, locking onto him. Eggman smiled. **"Any last words to say before you're finished, Sonic?"** he asked

Sonic was just about to say something as he took a breath and had his mouth hanging, but what came out was the voice of a twelve-year-old hedgehog; the same hedgehog from before.

"**Aha!"** he shouted **"I finally caught up to you, Sonic!"** screamed Shadi as he ran down the hill and pushed Sonic out of the blast mark just before the ray hit the exact spot. After the two were out of the way, the ray had demolished the spot of land and left a scorched hole in that patch.

On the other hand, Shadi was trying to smack Sonic with his Sugar Cane but finding it hard as Sonic kept dodging his attack patterns. Shadi tried to push Sonic away from him and blocked Sonic's blows with his Sugar Cane, leading to neither hedgehog taking damage.

"**Curses!"** shouted Eggman to Shadi **"You're ruining my plan to destroy Sonic!"** he sneered out of anger. **"If I can't destroy you, Sonic,"** he began **"I'll destroy Station Square first! The ray IS powerful enough to destroy that city!"** he threatened.

"**No you won't!"** shouted Sonic as he pounced on Eggman and the two of them crashed onto the floor. **"You're not destroying Station Square, and you're not taking over the world!"** Sonic screamed as he grabbed Eggman and glared at him.

"**Calm down you crazy hedgehog!"** demanded Eggman as he pushed Sonic of himself and was going to go back to the ray, but to see that Shadi had jumped on and started pointing the ray at him. **"Oh crap!"** shouted Eggman. **"You wouldn't dare, you little pest!"**

Shadi waved to Sonic as he was locking onto Eggman, ready to pull the trigger

"**Don't worry about it Sonic!"** said Shadi **"I'll just kill your adversary and he shall never trouble you again!"** he said with a smile **"And that thorn on your back shall be removed." he spoke out as he prepared to pull a trigger, but Sonic rejected the idea.**

**b"No, Shadi! DO NOT pull that trigger!"** Sonic demanded in a rough tone

"**Fine, I'll just shoot it at you!"** he said as he pointed the ray at Sonic

"**You wish!"** cried Sonic as he slammed himself on Shadi and then they started rolling around all over the place violently. When they were rolling roughly though, they've banged into the machine several times eventually hitting it so hard that it toppled over and went off, aiming a blast at wherever it pointed.

"**Now you've done it,"** barked Eggman **"Now the ray's gonna hit randomly into the sky!"**

Sonic and Shadi's eyes both shrunk as the two let go of each other

"**Head for cover!"** warned Sonic as he jumped into a hole that was caused by the ray earlier. The ray had shot into the sky and hit the tip of Shadi's spikes while he was trying to duck under the ray due to not being able to find cover, and then another ray was sent backwards and crashed into several trees.

Shadi looked at the trees fall to the ground and became uneasy

"**Ginks is not gonna like that!"** he said. **"No he's not."**

Another ray was coming, this time it was more towards the sky. It shot through and went out of the area. **"Okay? Wonder where that ray will be headed?"** thought Shadi

"**It looks like it's headed towards the city that actually separates our dimension with the human dimension."** Said Sonic **"Hey what if it heads towards the SONIC HQ?"** he asked, **"The guys over there will think I'm doing this and will think I'm crazy!"** he shouted

It turns out that the ray had gone into the city and towards the SONIC HQ though. Rouge sat by the window and saw the blast coming. She turned to some of the others at the HQ

"**There's a ray coming towards us, should we deflect it with that mirror I just installed?"** asked Rouge. Whatever the case was, Rouge immediately put the mirror in effect. She raised it out of her window, and the ray just happened to have struck the mirror and deflect it back into the bumpy road that separates the human dimension with Sonic's dimension. Eventually the ray came back towards Sonic.

Sonic looked forward to see it coming back, and he immediately went back to his cover

"**Oh God!"** shouted Sonic as he ducked when he saw the ray coming. Shadi was scared too and he jumped on Eggman causing the both of them to slip and fall to the ground. The ray had zipped passed the three of them. **"What?!"** cried Sonic as he looked backwards, and he saw Shadow walking by.

Sonic had a sweat drop roll off of his face as he saw Shadow coming. Sonic tried to warn him, but the ray came in such high speeds, there was no time for Shadow to react. In a quick instance, the ray struck Shadow hard and reduced him to a pile of soot.

"**Eeps!"** Sonic cried in a soft voice. **"Poor Shadow!"** said Sonic as he got back up and started walking to Shadow. But as he approached, he became a bit confused

**"Say, Eggman?"** said Sonic, **"I thought you said Shadow would have been vaporized, so then why is he a pile of soot now?"** he asked

Eggman sneered angrily and explained

**"Since the ray has been going around for quite some time, it probably lost some power, leaving Shadow to only be soot, but of course I believe your little 'friend' here has a certain potion that can make Shadow all better."** Eggman said in a sarcastic like tone

Shadi glanced at Shadow and couldn't help but laugh a bit

"**Oh it's not so bad!"** said Shadi **"He deserved that anyways because he was revived instead of Ginkgo"** Shadi sneered under his breath

"**Shut up, Shadi!"** demanded Sonic **"At least he's not as annoying as you are!"** Sonic sneered with a glare in his face. **Can this be fixed?"** asked Sonic

"**Sure, use this!"** he said as he took something out **"It's the 'assemble a pile of soot' thing where the ashes should turn back to what it was before."** Shadi smiled at Sonic, but Sonic just kept glaring at Shadi as if Shadi was lying

"**That's just water isn't it?"** he asked

"**Darn you can read me like a book!"** Shadi said in disgrace **"Whatever! I'm still pouring it on Shadow!"** he said as he poured the 'potion' on what remained of Shadow, which was soot, then he began to run off.

Sonic growled loudly and twitched a bit, still trying to suppress his anger.

**"No one hurts Shadow but me!"** shouted Sonic as he pounced onto Shadi, beating him down violently, causing a mild shockwave around the area and dust to form, covering up the fight. As the dust cleared though, Sonic stood victorious, while twisting Shadi's legs painfully.

**"Give me the potion, damn it!"** Sonic growled

Shadi yelped and broke out of Sonic's grip, immediately handing the potion, and ran off crying

Sonic turned to Eggman

"**Sometimes I just can't stand that kid,"** Sonic sighed **"He's a real pain I tell you, but..."** Sonic paused **"You're as big of a pain, Eggman. I can't stand you either!"** he said as he charged up a Spin Dash and crashed into the ray, causing it to explode and send Eggman flying off into the sky and turned into a star as he flew off so far and out of sight.

"**Awesome! A Star KO! That gives me extra points!"** Sonic said cheerfully, and then he stared into the sky **"Sayonara idiot!"** shouted Sonic


	4. Chapter 1 Scene 4

**Scene 4: Business with Shadi**

In the meantime, Sonic decided to take some time in the city. He thought going in the city could take his mind off of having to deal with Eggman and Shadi. He also wanted to get something to eat since he skipped breakfast. Sonic ran into the city at a steady pace. He waved to people that he past and gave a friendly smile to the residents.

"**Good morning everyone!"** he called out as he started slowing down every second and eventually started walking.

The residents were happy to see Sonic and to see he was happy again. They waved back at Sonic as he passed them, and after Sonic walked past them, they would resume back to what they had to do. In the city, people usually roamed around. There were both humans and animals that would go around in the city.

Sonic first decided to go to the Police Department, and ask if there was anything goings on and if things were in good hands. Sonic stopped by and saluted to the police first, then went to questions.

"**So, has anything happened the last week or so?"** asked Sonic **"Anything you know about Eggman, and what he's up to?"** he asked

"**We don't know anything that he's planning right up to this moment"** The policemen replied **"But we assure you that nothing bad has been stirring up. There are regular activities just going around town pretty much. The folks are doing fine, no reports of any accidents or murderers around. It's all fine, Sonic"**

Sonic smiled as he heard that there was nothing wrong, and he thanked the policemen politely for telling him this. And then he immediately left the building. Sonic continued to explore the city and see if he could help anyone. After some time, Sonic went into a restaurant to order some things to feast upon.

Outside the building though, Shadi had walked around the city, looking for Sonic. Apparently, he was quite annoyed that Sonic threatened him from before. He randomly shouted across the city

"**Hey spike-head!"** he shouted, **"I'm not done with you yet! Show yourself and let me beat you up. Come on Sonic! I wasn't finished yelling at you yet! I need to pin my violence on someone"** Shadi continues to yell random lines while Sonic didn't hear him in the restaurant, but he could see Shadi outside the window.

"**Crap!"** shouted Sonic **"Why's that kid following me?"** he asked himself and hid under the table.

There was a slam at the front door, and Shadi had walked in with an angered expression

"**Stupid Sonic not showing up in the city!"** shouted Shadi **"Now everyone's staring at me since I was yelling towards nothing. I look like an idiot!"** He said blaming his acts on Sonic. He walked into the store and towards the manager.

The manager looked at him with a confused look, but followed Shadi to an empty table. It also happened to be the one where Sonic was sitting before, and hiding under the table.

"**Stupid manager!"** whispered Sonic under his breath as Shadi took a seat. **"Doesn't he know I'm still here?"**

Shadi sighed and took a seat, then he crossed his arms, as well as his face and turned to the manager with a annoyed expression

"**Thanks again"** Shadi said politely to the store manager and read the menu the manager handed out. Shadi ordered what he wanted and then he started waiting at the table.

In the meantime, Sonic was still under the table, waiting for Shadi to leave and hoping that he wouldn't look under the table to discover that he was there. The waiting did make Sonic a little frustrated though since it was what he hated. Sonic never really liked to wait, and it would usually get to him up to a point. Would he set off in this area, though?

"**Why did I hide down here?"** he asked himself **"This is really stupid!"** he peered towards the other side to see if the manager would be coming back at any time. He growled upon not seeing the manager.

"**Blasts! Where is that stupid manager?"** Sonic shouted and after that he felt a slight touch on his cheek. Sonic looked forward, and stuck his head out of the table a bit, and saw Shadi rocking on his chair.

"**Darn!"** shouted Shadi **"If I knew I had to wait this long, I wouldn't have come in and spend more time looking for Sonic"** he said as he put his arms on the chair and started swinging back and forth, sometimes accidentally kicking Sonic, much to his annoyance.

Sonic put his hands towards his face as Shadi hit him lightly three times. Sonic looked back at Shadi and peered above to check on Shadi but being sure not to expose himself. Sonic huffed and lowered his brow towards Shadi

"**Shadi, stop that!"** he whispered roughly. Sonic turned the other way again, still growling and trying to suppress his anger. In about just a few seconds, past, Sonic couldn't take it anymore. He burst, and prepared to leave.

"**That's it!"** he shouted as he placed an arm on the ground, preparing to get up, **"I'm out of- OW!"** he yelped as he was getting up a little too quickly, banging his head on the table.

Shadi saw the table move, and became a bit suspicious. His eyes shrunk a little as he stared at the table with his awkward stance

"**What was that?"** asked Shadi, as he lightly banged the table 3 times, then two more times **"Service here seems also creepy also."** he said as he looked semi-freaked out while glancing around the room swiftly.

Under the table again, Sonic rubbed his head after he stupidly banged it on the table.

"**God I'm an idiot!"** he shouted harshly; just then Sonic heard a door open again. He peered under the table and saw the manager come back. **"About time he came back!"** he growled "Stupid service that's so slow around here!" he muttered under his breath as he crouched under the table again.

The waiter set Shadi's order on the table and apologized to him about the slow service that was going around. Shadi glanced around at the place, and looked at the waiter uneasily.

"**This feels odd!"** he mumbled **"For some reason I feel like I'm being watched"** he paused for a while **"I don't like creepy things that stare at me, like those Tickle Me Elmo toys."** Shadi exclaimed, but then tried to calm down a bit, **"But then again, if I ignore it, maybe it'll stop!"** he shouted **"Cheers!"** he cried as he threw his arms out in the air, as he unintentionally kicked Sonic again. This time it was a little harder

Sonic growled harshly, and twitched violently around the ears and his eyebrows. He soon burst a screamed and looked at Shadi again with lowered eyes and heavy breathing.

"**That's it!"** he shouted. His eye started twitching even more as the waiting just got to him. He held on Shadi hard, and bit his knee with his sharp fangs.

Shadi screamed in pain when he felt something sharp on his leg. He jumped up screaming around, trying to shake Sonic off. Sonic immediately let go of Shadi, and then pushed him on the ground; then he ran out of the store as far away from Shadi.

"**Hey!"** shouted Shadi as he tried to recover from the sudden attack, **"You get back here, Sonic! I'm not done with you!"** he continued to scream. As Shadi rushed out of the door, Sonic was already out of site, which made Shadi snap.

**"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"** Shadi shouted while jouncing in a fit of rage


	5. Chapter 1 Scene 5

**Scene 5: Accident on the streets**

Sonic continued to run away from the restaurant, trying to get away from Shadi. He was still pretty mad about how things turned out, and not too pleased with how Shadi always tries to make him lose his temper.

Sonic kept running, but during the time, he pretty much ran into a bad neighborhood. Sonic immediately noticed that something was different about the place. Sonic crept around and observed

"**I think I might have ran too far!"** he said observing the place, and shivered a bit. Suddenly, Sonic's ears perked up as he heard some crying. Sonic looked around again, and saw some older hedgehogs gaining in on a younger hedgehog.

"**No!"** cried the young hedgehog. **"Stay away from me! Please!"** he pleaded. **"I told you already. That was all we have. I gave you all the money I have."** He cried.

"**We're not done with you yet!"** sneered one of the older hedgehogs. **"Give us the money punk!" **he shouted as he grabbed the younger hedgehog's shirt, preparing to slam his fist in the hedgehog's face.

Sonic saw what was going on, and lowered his eyes a bit. He huffed up, and started walking towards them.

"**Leave him alone!"** Sonic ordered as he pointed to the other hedgehogs. **"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"** he said as he waited for the group to let go of the younger hedgehog.

The older hedgehog smiled and dropped the kid. He called the other hedgehogs and pointed to Sonic.

"**Much obliged!"** said the hedgehog as he made a signal to the other hedgehogs to charge at Sonic.

Sonic immediately jumped and dodged the hedgehogs. Then after he landed, he turned back and emitted a Sonic Wind at the hedgehogs. The attack struck the hedgehogs directly and made them fall backwards. Sonic then turned back to the leader of their group.

"**It's not nice to mug little hedgehogs who can't defend themselves!"** he shouted, and then he started charging up at the older hedgehog. **"Give the kid back his money!"** he ordered.

The older hedgehog refused to follow Sonic, so he did nothing. Sonic, however, grabbed the hedgehog and took back the money that he stole. **"Now that that's done, never show your face to me again!"** demanded Sonic as he took out a sludge hammer, and sent the hedgehog flying into the sky for a few seconds, and then the hedgehog landed on the roof of a building.

A few seconds after Sonic used the sludge hammer, he was slightly shocked that he actually sent them flying. Nonetheless, Sonic decided to forget about it. Sonic gave the money back to the younger hedgehog, and walked out of the street again.

"**Why does today feel so strange?"** Sonic asked himself as he rubbed his head. While doing so, he didn't notice that he walked right into the street, almost getting hit by a car. He flinched as he say the car pass him, and fell backwards in the bike lane.

Just at the moment, a bicyclist past by, and bumped into Sonic. The Bicyclist then hit his head onto a pole; it would have been more damage though, if he weren't wearing a helmet. Sonic screamed and ran towards the bicyclist trying to help him up.

"**Oh my God!"** shouted Sonic **"I am SO sorry!"** he cried as he grabbed the bicyclist's hand and raised him up. After doing so, Sonic heard some more things going on.

He looked forward to see more robbers mugging people. Sonic glared and ran towards them. When Sonic got closer though, he saw that the muggers had guns. Seeing that made him sweat a bit, and it caused his pupils to shrink a little. He shook his head a bit afterwards and glared at them again. He took a deep breath and walked towards them.

"**Hey!"** he shouted. **"What are you doing in the public just robbing people?"** he asked.

The robbers turned around and saw Sonic. They pointed their guns at Sonic, having a finger ready to pull the trigger.

Sonic gulped and had his eyes focused on the guns once more. But he didn't panic. The triggers were pulled, and bullets were heading towards Sonic's way. Sonic successfully dodged them all by shifting around the place. After so, Sonic grabbed a bullet without hurting himself, and aimed it back at the robber's guns. Sonic threw it towards the gun, causing the robbers to drop it on the ground.

When the robbers didn't have their guns anymore, they were pretty much vulnerable. They saw Sonic running towards them again.

"**Give back what you stole!"** he demanded as he ran towards them.

The robber's threw their arms in the air and grabbed a fruit by a fruit stand right next to them.

"**Honestly!"** said one of the robbers. **"The only thing we stole were these fruits!"** they said. But Sonic could tell they were lying.

"**Next to this Jewelry Store?"** asked Sonic **"Why not some other fruit stand?"** he asked as he grabbed their shirts and glared at them. **"I know you stole some jewelry, now give it back to them!"** Sonic demanded once more as he hardened up the grip, and once again, he felt that he might have been a bit rough, but at the moment, he didn't really care about it.

The robbers finally agreed to give Sonic back what they stole, so they handed them two bags of stolen stuff and ran off. Sonic then looked back at the people from the jewelry store and walked towards them to return their items.

As he was walking towards them, Sonic suddenly tripped, banging his head on the ground. Right after that, there was a loud 'BANG!' sound, and then the sound of wood snapping in half. Sonic moaned a bit and looked behind him to see what had happened. He saw what had tripped him; it was the gun that the robber's had dropped, and his foot had triggered the gun to go off. He then remembered there was a fruit stand next to the jewelry store. He saw that all the fruits have tumbled out of their place. Apples, oranges, watermelon and all sorts of stuff started rolling onto the streets.

"**Shit!"** Sonic whispered to himself.

After a while, some cars passed by, driving over the fruits. Some cars toppled over while other's damage was worse than that. Sonic screamed again, shielding his eyes, not wanting to see the mistake he made. He then heard another person crying for help.

"**Help! Please!"** cried a mother's voice. Sonic looked at her to see her baby's trolley rolling down some stairs as she was chasing it, but she just couldn't catch up to her baby. It was also about to roll into the streets. Sonic was in shock, but he immediately took action.

Just as the baby carriage rolled into the streets, Sonic ran towards it, and took the baby out of the carriage. Sonic smiled and looked at the mother.

"**I did it!"** he shouted in relief. **"I saved the baby without messing up or getting someone else hurt!"** he said. That thought, however, only lasted for a few seconds.

Sonic was still on the road, and yet again, another car almost hit Sonic. The car immediately turned, but bumped into some Bicyclists and they all slammed into a pole. Sonic looked and saw that he had made a mistake once again while trying to help out some people. Sonic squinted, and he covered the baby's ears.

"**Fuck!"** he shouted. He then looked at the mother and walked back to her. **"Your baby?"** he asked as he handed it to her and then ran out of the city immediately, groaning, and screaming

"**This day sucks!"** he shouted harshly while he covered his ears while running in high speeds.


	6. Chapter 1 Scene 6

**Scene 6: Back at home**

Sonic continued to run out of the city, still shouting at himself.

"**God! God! God! God!"** he kept repeating as he pressed his fists on his head. When he was sure that he was far enough from the city, he took up speed until he reached the speed of sound, leaving sonic booms behind him. He started running back to his street, and in the meantime, he got there pretty quickly in the speed he was going.

Outside on the street, Tails kept trampling around in circles since he had nothing else to do. Amy was inside watching the news. Shadi was sitting next to his door, with an annoyed look on his face.

Sonic soon made it back into the street, still with a slight sonic boom behind him. Shadi growled a bit, covering his ears.

Tails smiled and ran towards Sonic.

"**Oh Sonic!"** he said as he walked towards him. **"You're back!"** he said happily as he looked at Sonic's face.

Sonic just turned around as he saw Tails.

"**Don't look at me, Tails! I don't want you to see me like this."**

Tails looked a bit confused and he tugged Sonic's arm a bit.

"**Why not, Sonic? What's wrong?"** he asked.

"**Hey!"** shouted Shadi once more. The voice triggered Sonic a bit, and made him lower his eyes a bit with a frown**. "Well Tails, he asked you not to look at him, perhaps he was stung by some wasps or something."** Said Shadi trying to make up a joke**. "Or it's probably because he made a mess in the restaurant at Station Square."** Said Shadi with a smile.

The words 'Station Square' soon made Sonic spark up a bit.

"**Speaking of which."** Said Sonic still with his back facing Tails. **"Have you been watching the news?" **asked Sonic. **"Anything about any accidents happening at Station Square?"** he asked.

Tails replied back saying that he wasn't watching the news, but that Amy was watching the news.

Sonic turned back and started walking towards his house. Tails followed a long.

"**Interesting."** Said Shadi with a smile **"This I gotta see!"** he said as he walked into Sonic's house as well.

The three of them looked onto the TV screen Amy was watching.

Amy's mouth was hanging as she was watching the news. Tails froze, and Shadi just kept smiling as he looked at what was on the news.

It was indeed Sonic at Station Square trying to stop a robbery.

"**It would appear today here in Station Square, that 4 Bicyclists and some drivers were injured on the streets today."** Said the news reporter. **"And this could be the possible case for it."** She said. **"While Sonic was trying to foil a robbery, he accidentally tripped on a gun, causing some fruits to roll into the streets, where we have here…." **She said as the screen went to some cars turning over after driving over the fruits. **"They've toppled over. And also, when trying to save a baby, another driver also drove into 3 Bicyclists."**

"**Interesting!"** said Shadi **"Was this what you were doing in Station Square?" **he asked to Sonic.

"**Shut up!"** replied Sonic sternly

"**And this is all Sonic said back!"** said the news reporter as the screen goes back to Sonic.

"**Shit!"** shouted Sonic

"**Perhaps Sonic is just having an off day today."** Said the News reporter. **"We hope you're well Sonic, and we hope you'll be more careful next time like how you usually handle things."** Said the News reporter.

Tails and Amy looked at Sonic.

"**Is this what's going on?"** asked Tails **"It's about Ginkgo again, isn't it?"**

Sonic sighed and looked at Tails.

"**Look! I'm just having a bad day today, I just want to sleep it off okay, I don't want to do anymore things today."** He said as he walked upstairs.

Tails looked at Amy

"**Poor Sonic!" said Tails "Maybe he'll have a better day tomorrow?"** he asked to Amy

"**I certainly hope so."** Said Amy **"Seeing him like this kind of hurts me."** She said

Tails and Amy both went outside to let Sonic rest. They also pulled Shadi out so he wouldn't disturb Sonic, but of course, it was a very hard task to complete considering how stubborn Shadi is.


	7. Chapter 2 Scene 1

**CHAPTER 2: Evil Returns**

**Scene 1: Shadi and Swand**

In Shadi's house, he and his brother continued to work on some potions. They were mainly working on the resurrection potion that would revive their brother, Ginkgo.

Swand sat next to the window, reading off a list of items of what they needed to use. He looked at Shadi and smiled half heartedly

"**Well, we aren't doing so great with the items, but I know we can bring back Ginkgo somehow."** Said Swand. **"Even though we don't have many of the items yet, if we're well determined we can do just about anything perhaps."** Swand said to comfort Shadi.

Shadi however didn't really listen to Swand. He was also sad that Ginkgo was gone, but he tried not to let it bother him. He just tried to drown out all the things that Swand told him with his volume turned up high on his IPOD.

"**Can't talk right now, Swand!"** he shouted. **"I'm listening to music! Why don't we go find some items for our potion?"** he suggested.

Swand sighed and closed his spells book.

"**Well that's exactly what I was telling you." **Said Swand as he walked to Shadi. **"Sure, let's go find some of the most common items first. We can deal with the rarer ones later.**" Swand suggested with a smile to Shadi.

Shadi just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"**Sure, let's go, Swand."** Said Shadi as he opened his door, but to see Sonic waiting for him next to his own house.

Sonic glared and pointed at Shadi

"**So you finally decided to show yourself?"** asked Sonic. **"What the heck was all that you did to me yesterday?"** he asked, wanting to hear an answer.

Shadi sneered and started heading towards Sonic's way, but was being strained by Swand. Swand couldn't really hold him back though, as soon enough, Shadi was right next to Sonic as Swand skidded on the ground.

"**What the hell do you want?"** asked Shadi as he glared at Sonic. **"I'm mad at you because you didn't heal Ginkgo, you had to heal that fuckhog Shadow instead!"** shouted Shadi

Sonic sighed and got up from his porch.

"**If I can recall"-**

"**You can't recall anything!"** Shadi interrupted **"I hate Shadow! Why did you have to heal him?! No one likes him, Sonic!"** shouted Shadi

Sonic growled a bit and continued to glare at Shadi, causing a few sparks between them.

"**Shadow isn't that bad once you get to know him, Shadi!"** barked Sonic. "You just hate him because you think he's annoying!" said Sonic **"And you had bad experiences with him!" **he added. **"He sacrificed his life to save our world, but seems to have survived anyways. I bet you wouldn't do it! Not even for your brother!"**

Swand looked at the two hedgehogs fight and sighed, He grabbed Shadi's arm again and whispered in his ear.

"**Come on, Shadi!" **said **Swand "Let's go on our mission, you're just wasting valuable time!" **he called in a cheery voice, hoping to calm Shadi down

Shadi sighed and smiled and agreed with Swand.

"**You're right Swand, Sonic is wasting my time!"**

"**What?!"** shouted Sonic

"**Come on, let's go before Sonic wastes any more of my time!"** he said as he ran off. Swand looked at Sonic and just shrugged a bit, then ran off to catch up to Shadi.

Sonic growled and slapped his face

"**I hate that hedgehog!"** said Sonic **"He's such an annoying idiot!" **he shouted


	8. Chapter 2 Scene 2

**Scene 2: Running into enemies**

Shadi and Swand started running around, looking for the items they needed.

"**Okay!"** said Swand**. "This is one of the easiest things to get, and yet we still don't have it yet!"** said Swand as he slapped his face for a bit. **"I think they're plentiful around here, these fiddleheads."** Swand then turned to Shadi. **"Shadi, go get some fiddleheads." **He called towards Shadi

Shadi smiled and ran through the area and picked some fiddleheads. He came back and smiled at Swand

"**That was so freaking easy!"** shouted Shadi, whom shifted his facial expression from a confident face to a questioning face. **"Why didn't we do this first?"** he asked

"**Because I already said that!"** said **Swand "And this is one of the first items we got"** sighed Swand as he looked at the list of all the items they still had to get. **"At this rate, it could take months to revive Ginkgo."** He said sadly.

Shadi walked towards Swand and comforted him.

"**It's okay, Swand. We'll find the items!"** said Shadi reassuringly **"I won't rest until we have the items to heal him."** Said Shadi as he continued to comfort Swand. Swand then smiled at Shadi and hugged him.

"**You're right!"** said Swandwhom had his confidence restored after Shadi spoke to him.** "Let's continue to find some items then."** Said Swand.

Back on Sonic's street, Sonic still sat next to his door and sighed with a leaf in his hand.

"**Why does Shadi have to annoy me so?"** he asked himself **"I'm not feeling well, so it's probably not a good time to bother me, Shadi!"** he shouted. **"Stop bothering me!"** he blurted all of a sudden, causing another neighbor to complain and plead for Sonic to keep it down. Sonic sighed and walked into his house.

Just a bit after, he heard an explosion that was close by. Sonic's ears perked up from being startled by the loud **'BOOM!'** and he ran outside to see what the commotion was all about. He ran out, but to look up on the sky, but see none other, but Eggman.

Sonic growled and pointed at Eggman as a follow up.

"**What the hell do you want now?"** shouted Sonic in an impatient way. **"Don't you think you've done enough already?"** asked Sonic **"Why don't you just rest for a while before making more plans, I just keep beating you anyways."** Said Sonic**. "I'm not in the mood for any fighting either."** Sonic added as he continued to glare at Eggman.

Eggman snickered back and shot a sticky substance from a gun. The sticky stuff instantly stuck on Sonic wrapping him tightly slightly immobilizing him. Sonic struggled to break free, but the struggling just made the grip tighter. Sonic sighed and gaped for air.

Eggman started to fly down, to pick up Sonic, but by the time he landed, Tails and Amy had arrived at the scene. The two, startled to see Eggman already back to his evil plans, growled and attacked Eggman.

"**Leave this place, Eggman!"** demanded Tails

"**Yeah! Leave Sonic alone!"** shouted Amy as she took out her Piko Piko Hammer, slamming it into the Egg-mobile sending it crashing back into the air.

Eggman screamed back angrily as he was sent flying out of the area

"**You'll pay for this!"** he shouted and was seen as a star in the sky shortly afterwards.

After Eggman was gone, Tails and Amy aided Sonic, and broke off the sticky substance on Sonic. Sonic then got up and shook off any that was still left on his fur and sighed.

"**Dang! I hate you Eggman!"** he remarked. **"I just got my fur clean also, well thanks guys for helping me."** Said Sonic. **"I hope we won't be seeing him again today."** He said as he went back into his house. **"Come on, let's grab some lunch or so."** Said Sonic as his other two friends followed.


	9. Chapter 2 Scene 3

**Scene 3: Shadi's indignation**

During the hunt for items with Swand and Shadi, they continued to look for items. Their plan was still to go from easiest items to the hardest items. So the next items they had to look for were a Pink maple leaf and a Silver conch shell.

"**Well Shadi, we're building some slight progress, but it's kind of odd to use a silver conch shell for a potion like this. Maybe it makes the potion all glimmer and stuff." **Said Swand a bit confused. **"Well anyways, look for some Maple trees. There might be some pink leaves for some reason."** Said Swand as he looked at Shadi. **"Probably because there weren't enough red pigments or something."**

Shadi smiled as he jumped into a tree, and searched around for a while. He seems to have found one when he poked his head out of the tree and calling to Swand. Shadi jumped out and presented the leave to Shadi.

"**The leaf looks kind of pretty with the shade of pink though."** Said Shadi, and his eyes seemed to sparkle a bit.

"**Yeah, but Maple trees aren't supposed to have Pink leaves, they're supposed to be Red and green, and such."** Said Swand. **"Well let's go find that shell, he suggested."**

The two walked close to a beach searching for some shells.

"**Come on now,"** Swand responded to himself **"There's gotta be some shells we need around here."**

Shadi sighed and started looking around, looking for the shell. He found many normal ones though, and some peach conch shells but a silver one was nowhere to be found.

"**Still looking for that damn conch shell!"** shouted Shadi as he picked up some conch shells, but would usually throw it back on the ground with force if it wasn't one he was looking for.

Swand sighed at Shadi, and tugged his arm.

"**First of all, other small critters can use the conches for homes."** Swand sighed and twitched his eye a bit. **"Second of all, you don't have to cuss like every second of the day."**

Shadi sneered and looked the other way.

"**Who gives a damn? Every swears nowadays."** Shadi pointed out.

"**Third of all,"** said Swand **"Look over there!"** he said pointing towards the horizon.

Shadi looked forward, and saw something shining. He thought it could be what they were looking for. He ran towards the gleam, and when he got closer he saw that it really was the silver conch that they were looking for. Shadi smiled as his eyes lit up

"**Awesome!"** he shouted **"We found the conch! And it's about time too."** Said Shadi. He looked towards Swand, and they exchanged smiles. Shadi looked back towards the conch. **"Now all we gotta do is pick it up so we can leave here."** He said

Swand sighed and started to walk towards it

"**I'll handle this, alright Shadi?"** said Swand **"You'd probably break it anyways, conch shells can be very fragile."** He said.

Shadi sighed, but then his ears twitched a bit. Shadi made a few confused noises and turned around glancing at directions for some time.

"**What the freak is that whirring sound?!" **Shadi blurted all of a sudden. He then looked at the sky to see a falling mobile falling from the sky, coming towards their direction. **"It's that egg-freak!"** shouted Shadi, and then he eyed towards Swand. He saw a small shadow forming towards the radius Swand was in.

Shadi immediately reacted. He ran towards Swand, and grabbed him, dragging him away from the conch and a 3 feet radius.

Instantly after being pulled away, Eggman had crashed in the scene, barely hitting the Natrites. Shadi sighed and let go of Swand and glanced towards Eggman with a slightly annoyed expression.

"**Well perfect time for you to drop in, we're busy right now! So don't freaking bother me!"** shouted Shadi. He then sneered a bit. **"Good riddance to you idiots! We're trying to make a spell here, and I don't need some stupid morons to stall my time!"** Shadi snapped. He then glanced towards the mobile. He looked at the ground to see the conch shell, which was now smashed into pieces and crushed.

Shadi gasped, and turned a bit pale. His eye twitched a bit while still in shock

"**What?!"** he shrieked madly, and suddenly he burst into anger, and he screamed some more while yanking on his long spikes. He gave Eggman an unpleasant glare, and made a sneering sound. He charged at the Egg-mobile and kicked on it harshly, managing to flip it over a bit.

Eggman cried as the hedgehog screamed and crashed into his mobile.

Shadi jumped back and glared at Eggman, breathing harshly

"**You broke the fucking conch! Why?" **he shouted **"We needed that stupid conch!"** Shadi screamed as he clenched his fists. He placed his hand behind his back, and took out his Sugar Cane, still glaring at Eggman, twitching his eyes, with tight clenched teeth. About to yell again, he growled a bit and started charging towards Eggman again.

"**You can just go as low as hurting us greatly can't you?" **he asked, **"Well don't ever show your face to me again, you stupid fat-nut!"** shouted Shadi as he forced out his voice again practically screaming the air out of his lungs. His eyes began to bulge a little from showing great lengths of fury. He swung his cane hard, having it act out as a baseball bat, and he slammed the Sugar Cane on the mobile, knocking it into the sky along with Eggman. And finally, he pointed the tip of his Sugar Cane towards the flying mobile.

Shadi gave his nasty glare to Eggman again, and screamed.

"**This is for breaking the conch!"** he shouted charging up some energy from the cane, and then firing it at Eggman, causing him to fly further at a swifter rate. He quickly disappeared from site leaving a star behind from where he could last be seen before disappearing completely.

Swand remained behind, slightly frightened by Shadi's behavior. Swand slowly crept up towards Shadi.

"**Shadi, you are indeed a stupid jerk…."** Swand admitted to Shadi in a slight annoyance. **"And you swear too much as well. Stop freaking swearing!**" he complained

Shadi began to calm down a bit, and looked back towards Swand, who was lifting his angered look a bit, and giving a slightly sad look to Shadi.

"**Anger never makes situations better, it only worsens them." **he said in a slightly cracked up voice, **"We've already lost Ginkgo, and when you're angry like that, you usually do stupid things!" **he admitted, **"Please, I don't want to lose you!" **he cried

Shadi exchanged a saddened state, and walked up to Swand. He gave him a hug, and tried to reassure him

"**I'm sorry!" **he spoke quietly in Swand's ear

Swand heard Shadi's apology, and sighed a little. The two let go of each other and gave each other a stare for a moment

"**Right, let's continue with the spells then." **he suggested, and Shadi followed


	10. Chapter 2 Scene 4

**Scene 4: Meeting up with a fellow rival**

Back at Sonic's house, they sat down by the TV, eating some chips while watching anime. Sonic grabbed a handful of chips, and then shoved them in his mouth. He then grabbed the controller and turned up the volume a bit. Shortly after that he sighed.

"**Guys, do you find me a bit boring now?"** asked Sonic. **"I just don't seem to want to do anything anymore."** Sonic said with a yawn, **"And I feel tired very often. I can't be tired though, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!"** cried Sonic

Tails turned to Sonic and smiled

"**No, it's okay."** Tails reasoned, **"You've probably just not been having enough fun yet."** Said Tails **"You just need some excitement, and less negative thoughts. You could use a rest though."** Suggested Tails.

Sonic just shrugged

"**I don't know, Tails."** Said Sonic **"You may have a point, but I still do want to do stuff."** He said as he walked towards the door. **"I'm going outside again."** Said Sonic as he opened the door and left.

Amy sighed to see Sonic leave again.

"**Why does he always have to leave like that?"** asked Amy.** "Why won't he spend more time with us?"** she asked

Tails turned to Amy

"**Well, he's a busy guy with a busy schedule."** Said Tails with a smile**. "You know that's Sonic, he's always on the go to help others out."** Tails added, and tried to comfort Amy.** "Come on, Amy, let's just watch some TV. We love anime."** He said as he turned back to the TV to watch some shows.

As Sonic walked outside, he still sighed a bit walking out of his streets.

"**Nothing much has gone on."** Sonic whispered to himself**. "And I can't get the thoughts of Ginkgo out of my mind either."** He added. He stopped for a moment and looked at a tree that was in front of him. Sonic groaned and started to bang his head on the trunk a few times, until a voice called out to him.

"**Well, there's something you don't see everyday!"** called out the familiar and mocking voice**. "Faker hurting himself by slamming his head."** He added.

Sonic turned back to see Shadow stand behind him. Sonic turned around and started to walk towards Shadow.

"**Oh hi!"** Sonic said not exactly meaning it. **"Where did you come from?"** he asked

"**I walked here, and then I saw you banging your head on a tree trunk, what gives?"** he asked, eager to know why.

"**I'm just trying to get some thoughts out of my mind, Shadow."** Said Sonic, but then he whispered under his breath **"You damn pseudo-hedgehog!"** he then turned back to Shadow and smiled. **"So how has it been for you? You seem to be healed now after that blast from that laser."** Sonic pointed out.

Shadow looked down on the ground for a bit, and said nothing much, but a short reply

"**Yeeeeeeeeah, I guess…."** Said Shadow **"Has Shadi still been a handful for you?"** he asked "That kid can be a real jerk sometimes." Shadow admitted

"**Yeah, I know!"** Sonic agreed with an annoyed tone, **"I mean he's just a psychotic troublesome freak."** Sonic snapped. **"He just keeps taking his hate and placing the blame on everyone else, because he insists on doing so."** Sonic paused for a while.** "He hates being told what to do, so he has to bug people who star in video games too, like you and me." **

"**I know!"** Shadow said angrily **"What's up with that? He hates just about everything!" **he snapped. Sonic sighed and added on.

"**Well, out of the Sonic series, he seems to hates Jet the most, and then its you." **Sonic told Shadow. **"I mean he hates you so much he practically wants to torture you!"** Sonic sneered as he clenched his teeth and fist tightly. **"I don't really like you either, Shadow, but Shadi has no right to hurt you like that, or be a nuisance to you!"** said Sonic as he could be seen suppressing his anger a bit. A pulse could be seen on his head, as well as a rapidity of Sonic tapping his foot with his hands to his thighs.

"**He just keeps attacking all of us because there's no other way for him to be entertained!"** Sonic screeched **"That stupid idiot just wants to bug us because he has to be a stupid disser, and then he goes beating up Jet because he thinks he's not worthy of dissing us!" **Sonic snapped once more, and he soon started to grab Shadow's chest hair and pulling him towards Sonic's face and just about losing it.

"**Listen, Shadow!"** Sonic continued to sneer and breathe harshly. **"Tell Shadi that if he makes eye contact with me just one more time, there's gonna be a beating!"** warned Sonic. **"If I see that stupid jerk one more time, I'll smash him with a Bounce Attack!"** Sonic shrieked as he pushed Shadow harshly, making him fall backwards. Sonic then stormed off, not being able to suppress his anger much longer. Once he walked a bit more further, he stopped, and then let out a loud scream

Shadow sighed and then got up once more.

"**I think that kid's finally got to Sonic's head."** Shadow said in a disappointed tone, as he placed his left hand next to his face, making a cukoo like sign.

Just then, there was a loud crash, which startled Shadow a bit. Shadow looked towards the tree, to see Eggman and his damaged up mobile land right next to the tree Sonic was banging his head on.

"**Eggman?!"** cried Shadow **"What are you doing here?"** he asked curiously, and then glanced at his Egg-mobile. **"Whoa!"** cried Shadow as he fidgeted a bit, kind of swinging backwards, but managed to keep himself balanced **"What the heck did you do to your ride?"** he asked

Eggman sneered and got up.

"**For your information!"** Eggman started. **"I wasn't doing anything to my machine, now why would I do that?"** he asked. **"I've been constantly attacked today, that's all."** Said Eggman.

Shadow smiled and was interested about this story.

"**You got clobbered by the twerp as well, didn't you?" **asked Shadow

Eggman sneered again and jumped on his mobile.

"**Well for a start, Sonic was pissed so he kicked me into the sky."** Said Eggman. **"Then I had to be suspended in the air, spinning around for quite some time. Then I had to land next to another bratty hedgehog that goes by the name of Shadi. He just got so pissed because I broke some stupid shell!"** shouted Eggman. **"So he kept hitting me with that stupid Sugar Cane, and then blasted me back here!"**

"**So, the little kid's hassling you too, huh?"** asked Shadow "**But that's not a lot of beating, though."** He pointed out

"**Well that makes two times I got sent flying into the horizon!"** sneered Eggman

"**Heh, make it three!"** said Shadow with a smirk, **"Unlike Sonic, I don't really hate you, but as far as you go, you're Sonic's enemy, so you're kind of like a rival to me."** Said Shadow with a grin.

He raised an arm, **"Chaos Spear!"** he shouted, sending stars on the Egg-mobile, causing it to fly into the sky again.

"**Curse you hedgehogs!**" shouted Eggman as he was sent flying into the sky once again, until he was out of sight.

Shadow chuckled a bit and placed his hand towards his eyes, glancing at the sky.

"**You know, this would have been much funnier had it been Sonic who knocked you out again,"** Shadow pointed out. **"But too bad he left so soon, I'd like to see him knock you away and have Shadi knock you back again, now that would be a real interesting game of pong."** Shadow joked and walked off. He started to follow Sonic, interested about where he was headed and what he was going to do.


	11. Chapter 2 Scene 5

**Scene 5: Just don't mess with that Psycho-hedgehog**

Back with Shadi and Swand, they had finished up gathering stuff for the day, and were starting to head home. Swand wasn't so pleased with Shadi and his constant behavior. He sighed as he held his arms behind his head.

"**Shadi,"** he started. **"You can be so weird sometimes! I mean seriously, the silver conch shell and a pink conch shell. You're just lucky you didn't break the pink shell!"** Swand concluded and huffed up a bit trying to walk a bit faster than Shadi.

Shadi just shrugged and smiled slightly

"**Sorry buddy,"** was all Shadi could say **"I guess that's just what happened to me. Somewhere off I just started to swear some more, maybe because Ginkgo's freaking dead!"** Shadi shouted and huffed up as well, turning backwards. Just a bit later, his ears perked up, and he lowered his eyes a bit.

"**What the hell is that sound?!"** asked Shadi. He turned back to see something crashing down towards them once more. Shadi recognized what it was, and it was indeed Eggman who was swatted back at them. Shadi saw that it was heading towards his standing spot, so he had to get out of the way fast. During the process though, he tripped a bit, and lost hold of a flask containing a liquid in it.

Shadi came on the ground with a crash, as the flask landed on the ground, breaking, and letting the liquid loose, and then finally, Eggman crashed in the same spot on top of the flask, making it seem as if he broke it instead of the flask breaking on its own.

Swand gasped and saw his brother nearly getting crushed. He ran towards Shadi to help him up and recover. Shadi got up and shook his head a bit to try to shake off any unconsciousness and have his mind fixed on the potion once more. However, he had lost grip of one of his items.

"**Shoot!"** cried Shadi **"Where did the Sparkle Water go? Where's the flask?!"** asked Shadi as he looked at Swand with slightly widened eyes. Swand just shrugged with a bit of a frown and told Shadi that he was holding the flask. Shadi sighed and glanced at Eggman.

"**Back again?"** asked Shadi in a mild tone, as he twisted his ear in exasperation, trying to keep himself from chiding since he wanted to save all his energy for Sonic. **"Nah, I won't yell at you!"** Shadi replied back **"I'm gonna yell at Sonic."** Shadi concluded **"So I'll just leave you alone."**

Shadi might have kept his words, but then he glanced at the ground, and looked at the Egg-Mobile. He glanced further down slowly, and soon caught eye to the broken glass and spilled water. Shadi then screamed again, first despair, but then there were signs of indignation in his yells as well. He could probably even stir up some dark clouds and emit garish booming thunder.

Shadi then went to catch his breath and panted hard, glaring more so than before at Eggman. Shadi sneered and growled, and shrieked again.

"**Eggman! You fat bastard!"** he screeched at the top of his lungs, while fidgeting a lot. **"You'll regret this! You'll regret this so!"** he shouted as he charged at Eggman with much force. He raised his fist, and light energy soon started to form around his hand. He was charging up a Light Punch to get rid of Eggman.

Swand just stayed behind, yet again embarrassed by how easy Shadi was getting. Swand sighed and slapped himself in the face, trying to cover himself a bit more by curling into a ball.

Shadi continued to charge at Eggman, which frightened him a bit, but at this point, his vehicle was so damaged up, he couldn't get it to work properly. All he could do was wait for the angered hedgehog to send him flying once more.

"**This'll teach you to break my things!"** shouted Shadi **"Do so even more and you'll get it! No more interfering with me while I help make potions, alright?!"** he sneered as he stopped suddenly next to Eggman's vehicle, and sent his fist colliding onto it. With force, he performed his Light Punch, which was enough to send Eggman flying once more, straight into the sky.

Swand sighed and walked to Shadi

"**You know he'll come back down at about the same spot right?"** he asked with slight annoyance, **"Due to gravity and you just shooting him directly up. Now get your items, we're going home, and back to get some Sparkle Water."** Swand ordered

Shadi looked back and sighed

"**But I don't want to type up passwords and cross some desert paths to get more of that water."** Shadi said as he yawned a bit

Swand sighed and crossed his eyes a bit

"**Which is why the water is so hard to get?!"** he asked

Shadi chuckled nervously and shrugged.

"**Ah, we'll do it tomorrow, or later!" **he said as an excuse

And in the meantime, Eggman came back down to Earth instantly, and crashing into Shadi, creating a shockwave, knocking Swand off course a bit.

Swand recovered and stuck his tongue out at Eggman and Shadi

"**Ah well, he deserved it." **Swand whispered, sticking his tongue at Shadi, **"You and your weird antics!" **he sighed, **"And your excuse has to be 'because Ginkgo's dead!'" **Swand started to walk off.


	12. Chapter 3 Scene 1

**Chapter 3: Disser's Corner**

**Scene 1: Returning to the street**

At this point, Shadi and Swand had gotten back the Sparkle Water, and were heading back home to place their items in. The two of them headed for their street in a steady pace so they wouldn't drop anything along the way. Swand was ahead of Shadi quite a bit. He was just more enthusiastic about the whole mission. He was a few meters ahead of Shadi, which left him behind, but Shadi knew where his house was, so it didn't matter much.

Swand had sped through the grassy area, and back onto a sandy road, now in a way running towards his street. Finally, he came to a stop by his house, skidding a bit further, and a few houses past. He was now parallel to Sonic's house.

"**Whoa! That was pretty fast"** Swand remarked while laughing **"I guess I didn't keep my word about not running."** He muttered to himself. He then looked forward and noticed Sonic coming back as well. Sonic looked discontent, but Swand was still kind of excited. He let out a welcoming to Sonic and waved at him.

"**Hi Sonic!"** he shouted while waving a lot with both of his arms after setting the items on the ground.

Sonic stopped for a moment, and sighed. He continued to walk some more. Swand's ears drooped a little, and he sighed a bit also, but he was still smiling a bit.

"**Poor Sonic, I guess he doesn't have much of a spirit left anymore."** He assumed. Swand picked up the items again, and walked back to his house. He placed some items down and unlocked his door, entering the house.

A few seconds later, Shadi caught up with Swand, panting hard.

"**That stupid hedgehog! You left me back there!"** shouted Shadi as he swung his fist around to air. Pretty soon he looked forward, making eye contact with Sonic.

Sonic just huffed and turned away with an angered face and continued walking. He eyed Shadi one more time, and he pointed at him. Sonic then made a signal of his finger sliding across his neck, and then he pointed at Shadi again. After doing so, he opened the door to his house, and slammed it.

Shadi remained in his state for a while, but as time elapsed, he just shook it off and snapped while clenching his fists

"**Sheesh, Sonic! Get a hold of yourself!"** shouted Shadi

Shadi then looked behind him, and sneered a bit. He started kicking at the ground.

"**That stupid hedgehog!"** Shadi barked. But then he heard a voice calling to him, and it was one he knew as well. Shadi growled a bit, and turned forward again, glaring.

"**It's you, isn't it faker?"** shouted Shadi, apparently referring to Shadow.

It was indeed Shadow standing on the other side of the road. He had followed Sonic home, and he started to walk towards Shadi. Shadi just made a crossed face and placed his arms by his side.

"**Get lost you pseudo-hedgehog!"** shouted Shadi **"No one wants some dumb idiot walking around the streets thinking they're cooler than someone else."** Shadi sneered

Shadow smiled and placed his hand on Shadi's shoulder, but Shadi immediately knocked it off of him.

"**I'm here to deliver a warning."** Shadow said with a smile

Shadi still not interested about it, continued to annoy Shadow

"**You're nothing but a copy, Shadow. You're fan-made, everyone knows you're a fan-made because you're just Super Sonic with red stripes! Nothing more!"** shouted Shadi **"And wow, Chaos attacks are real cool, no they aren't! Everyone knows how to use Chaos Attacks, not just you!"** Shadi stuck his tongue at Shadow and concluded **"Shadow, you suck!" **the teenage hedgehog sneered

Usually, Shadow would flinch a bit after being dissed by Shadi, but this time he didn't, instead he just laughed and followed up wit ha shrug.

"**Your loss"** was all Shadow responded **"I was going to warn you about not annoying Sonic."** Said Shadow **"You seriously shouldn't, little dildo."**

Shadi's ears twitched a bit, and he growled again

"**What did you just call me?!"** he said as his eyes twitched menacingly.

This time around, Shadow did flinch, and he could see signs of anger reflected in Shadi's eyes. Shadi was in the urge to inflict some damage. In an instance, Shadi jolted and sped towards Shadow, making him leap up a bit.

Shadow ran to Sonics door and started banging on the door crazily.

"**Let me in! Let me in!"** he pleaded **"Someone please open the door!"** he cried with a look of devastation and fear. No one answered the door though, so now Shadow would have to face Shadi.


End file.
